Life as an Uchiha
by KagomeHiei
Summary: Her life as Kagome Uchiha was happy, but happiness doesn't last forever, especially when her past comes back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

Heyllo!

Wait...

I smell a new story xD! That's right! This one! The whole plot just popped into my head, so im writing it out! I hope you enjoy

* * *

Long raven hair fluttered as a woman walked down the hall of the Uchiha Manor. Turning the corner she placed her new groceries on the counter. This woman was very beautiful. She had pale skin, and blue sapphire eyes. Her body was built nicely for a non-ninja. If you want to go into detail, (Which a pervert would do), She had nice curve to her body. Humane sized breasts and an apple bottom. Perfectly shaped lips and all.

She _was_ perfect.

Her name was Kagome Higurashi.

Well not anymore. She was the new Uchiha in town. Kagome Uchiha.

Surprising? Yes. She didn't know how she ended up here, but somehow the well malfunctioned and transported her to another dimension.

Now this was a long time ago. She was found near a well in the forest behind the village. A man with silver hair, A boy her age with blond hair, a girl with pink hair, and a boy with raven spiked hair found her that day five years ago. They saved her life. Everyone was of course suspicious of her.

I mean who pops up, out of nowhere near a well. No home village, no family no nothing.

She accepted that. A woman known as the Hokage greeted her with weary eyes. Kagome didn't see much comfort coming on. She was put under care by the boy with spiked hair. Like other girls, he had an influence on her, but she knew it was just a physical attraction.

But later on, a year later on, She realized it was something more. He had took her in his home, made sure shes safe, hell he had even saved her life.

It wasn't physical.

It was love.

He reminded her so much of Inuyasha. She thought that's were it came from.

For long she kept it a secret. No one knew until Sakura Haruno guessed it. She squealed when Kagome finally admitted it to her. Sakura said that she would be good for him. He needed someone since he was alone all the time. Kagome refused to tell him though, thinking he didn't feel the same.

She didn't want to go through that again. Plus all his fan girls, She shuddered at the thought.

But who knew Naruto Uzumaki of all people was a matchmaker. Truth is Sasuke did feel the same way.

What a surprise.

For a year they have dated. Their love still going strong. Then, she smiled at the memory,

He popped the question, i guess your smart enough to figure out her answer.

They got married a few months later.

So here we are. Kagome currently worked sometime at the hospital, her miko abilities coming in handy. Still training, and still happy.

Oh, yes, they knew she was a miko. After some research done by Sakura, it was all revealed. They know about her Time travel life as well. Surprised, she'd been through that much. But that just made her and her friends closer.

She placed some ramen into the cupboard, knowing that Naruto will come by and ask for some.

"Mommy!"

Oh, did she forget to mention.

She had children.

Six to be exact.

A big number, how did she manage to stay fit the way she was. She didn't know.

Kagome turned to her smallest children. "Ling, Kage! How was your stay?" She asked.

Ling was 5 years old. She had long raven hair like her mother. Though she inherited her father's dark onyx eyes. Kage was 6, He also had his mother's hair, but it was cut short and his hair framed his face like his fathers does. He had his mothers blue eyes.

"Great! I want to go back again!" Ling exclaimed with her hands. Kagome smiled. "How about you Kage?"

The young boy just shrugged. Oh, he had his dads attitude.

Speaking of Dad...

"Dad got in another fight with uncle Naruto!" Ling pointed to her father who stood in the kitchen door way. He was the same old Sasuke from when he was thirteen, except more manly. He grown way taller, his grew out, and he had a well built body.

Sasuke sighed when Kagome glanced at him frowning. "Not my fault, he started it."

"Liar liar pants on fire!" Ling sung happily as she ran out the kitchen toward her room. Kage followed her, except, he walked without a care.

When the young kids left Sasuke went straight to her holding her tight to his own body. "Another fight?" Kagome sighed. Sasuke nuzzled her neck. "I told you i wasn't my fault."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Yeah yeah. As expected he placed a 'Drop the subject' kiss to her lips. She loved these kisses.

"Oh my eyes!" They broke apart slowly to the door. There stood Kagome's second set of twins. Taro was ten years old. He was a total copy of his father, hair, eyes, skin, but he was missing the attitude. Which he got from his mother.

There was a sigh. "So immature."

That was Hotaru. Unlike anyone in the family her hair was grown short. She had normal bangs, but had her fathers eyes. She was also ten years old. "Taro, Hotaru." Sasuke greeted.

"Dad, Mom. Can you not do that were we eat.." Taro started. Kagome giggled at her child's attitude. It reminded her of Shippo. She missed him. Hotaru walked to the fridge and grabbed a tomato and took a huge bite of of it.

Come on. A tomato.

"I still don't see how you can eat a tomato like that.." An argument started down the hall as the twins walked back to their room.

Sasuke, still holding his wife, sighed again. "Those are you kids." Kagome let out a heartfelt laugh. Sasuke smirked and bent down to kiss her again, but..

"Dad.. not cool..." Said another voice at the door. Kagome's first set of twins. Her first children.

Jun was the girl. She had her mother's hair, her father's skin tone, but.. her eyes were not blue or black. They were a beautiful shade of gray. She was 13 as well as her twin Jin. He was another copy of his father but he had the Whole package. Attitude and all.

Jun walked past them and grabbed a tomato as well. Kagome still didn't understand why they eat tomatoes that way. Gene or no Gene. Jin walked away from the kitchen door. Bored obviously. Jun too walked out, not wanting to see her parents lip lock.

Sasuke counted in his head. "That was six.. now.." Kagome laughed again as she kissed him full on.

Her life was perfect. No matter how the flaws.

She thought she could get through anything.

What they didn't expect was the events that began the next day...


	2. Chapter 2

I have nothing to say xD

* * *

"Late!"

It was morning time and that was the stressful part of the day. Ling and Kage sat at the table eating while her oldest daughter Jun made a fuss because she forgot to wake up. Kagome would have woke her up, but Sasuke said she had to learn from her own mistakes. So she sighed.

Jun ran into the kitchen. Sasuke and Jin talked while she washed some dirty dishes.

"I'm walking today!" Kage said. Sasuke eyes him. "Sure your big enough for that?" He smirked at the glare his son gave him. "Come on dad."

"No. No. No. I refuse to let you walk from school to back on your own." Kagome stated, not looking.

"Mom.." Kage whined. Sasuke chuckled.

"Bye mom! Bye Dad!" Jun kissed her mother on the cheek, and her father as she ran out the door. Jin waiting in the fro for her. "We're leaving too.." Taro waved and Hotaru repeated what Jun did.

"Have a nice day." Kagome finished the dishes.

* * *

"Nice hat Jun!" Jin exclaimed as they walked down the empty street.

"Shut up." She grumbled she took off the hat when she was far away from the mansion and put it in her pouch. Not noticing someone watching her. She took a side glance at the house next to the store, her mom always go to. There was a man. A mysterious man. But he was a nice man out of all. But he was sort of mysterious. She ran to catch up with her brother once she realized she was starring.

The neighbor watched that Uchiha a lot. She interested him. She was an out going and fun child. He smirked.

* * *

"Taro! Hotaru!" A girl with pearl yes shouted in the classroom. She had long hair like her mother and the eyes, but he attitude was her fathers.

"Her, Aiko!" Taro said as the girl blushed. Aiko was Naruto and Hinata's second child.

There was a sigh in the room. "Troublesome." Now you have to know who's child that t. He had spiky pineapple blond hair and blue eyes. He was Yanara, Shikamaru and Ino's first child.

"Yeah hi to you to Yanara." Hotaru said.

"Alright class settle down!"

* * *

"Alright squad seven, training is done." Their sensei said. He had black eyes and raven hair that went in every direction.

"Thank god! Masaki-sensei! When are you going to teach us something more destructive?" He had blond hair and pearl eyes and a bad attitude. Hinata and Naruto's first child, Ray.

"Shut up you loser. He'll teach us when _your_ ready," Jin said. "What you say teme two point oh." A glaring match started.

"Come on you guys! Stop!" Jun exclaimed. The teacher sighed at their lack of teamwork. "See you guys tomorrow."

Oh yeah it was sundown and it was getting dark. Jin and Ray stopped their glaring match and started heading home. "Jun come on!"

"You go ahead I'm going to try something!" She saw her brother shrug and disappeared around the corner. She made the necessary hand signs, ever since she was seven she couldn't preform the fir style. And it irked her to no end.

"Fire Style: Fire ball jutsu." She attempted to blow one, but still no Vail. She sighed and gave up, it was already dark.

She walked down the empty street but stopped to put her hat on. Ew. Grabbing in she dropped a paper given to her by her sensei. It started to float away in the wind as she went after it.

* * *

"Welcome home! Where's your sister?" Kagome asked Jin.

"At the training field she said she wanted to try something really quick." Kagome nodded hesitantly, it was getting dark. Jin waked into the kitchen as Sasuke came out. "She'll be fine."

Kagome couldn't help but have a bad feeling.

* * *

"Here I've got it for you." The neighbor said. Jun looked at him through the dark. He held her paper to her.

"Thanks." She then took it and started to walk back toward he house.

"No problem, Your The Uchiha girl right?"

Jun turned. "Yeah."

"How's your folks?"

"Good." She tried to cut the conversation short.

"Oh, it's me Mr. Kumasaki. I used to help clean your garden when you were little."

"Oh yeah, i remember." Jun smiled. "I'm sorry Mr. Kumasaki but i really have to get home."

* * *

"Where is she.." Kagome said.

"Mom don't bug. Jun's done worse things than come home late." He ate some of his Oden.

Ling started to fiddle with her food. "Oh-den." She chanted.

"Ling please don't do that, baby." Kagome said.

* * *

"Oh, but i have this for your father. Come and get it." He said.

_'For dad.. i guess it's important than..'_ She walked far behind him as he walked toward the door. His house was nice. "Make your self at home I'll get it." He walked to the kitchen. When they were in the light she noticed her had a pale handsome face. He had red eyes and black silk long hair. She hesitated but sat in a chair as she waited.

"Here you are." He came back with a smile. She looked as he handed her a paper. She took it with grace and attempted to stand. "Would you like something before you go?"

"No." She said quickly. "I really have to get home." She smiled sheepishly.

"Alright." He released the paper as she walked toward the door. Jun sighed when she grabbed the door knob, but screamed when she felt hands grab her from her stomach. A hand clamped over her mouth as she tried to bite and scream. The door opened as he held he mouth tightly closed. He pushed her outside. She tumbled to the ground, panting as she tried to get up. He pounced her choking her to death. She kicked and punched but not in Vail. She felt her self get dizzy as she felt herself being lifted by her throat. _'Dad..'_

* * *

Dinner was done as she sat in the living room. Waiting for Sasuke to return. He had gone out long ago to look for her. She tapped her foot impatiently on the ground.

"She's so busted..." She turned to see the rest of her children looking at her. She smiled. "You guys go back to bed, school and missions tomorrow."

* * *

"Teme? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. He was the same, except now he was in the Hokages chair.

"Jun never came home... And i can't find her.." Naruto detected some fear in his voice. So his eyes furrowed. Hinata stood at his side. Beautiful as she always was. "Hinata, can you go with Sasuke. He could use your Byakugan" Hinata nodded as Sasuke ran out the Hokage's tower.

* * *

"Byakugan." Hinata activated her blood line trait as she searched through the streets. Uchiha neighbor hood was empty. And also the surrounding area. The only place left was the training grounds.

Sasuke hoped with all his heart that she was here. "Sasuke-san! Over there! By the logs." Sasuke immediately went to the logs that were his old training grounds. That's when he saw a person sitting on the ground. "Oh my god.." He missed Hinata saddened whisper. He bent down and shook the persons. His hand got wet in the process. He looked at it and noticed blood.

"Jun.." He whispered secretly. Afraid. He lifted the bodies head and nearly fainted. It was Jun. Covered in blood. Her throat bruised and cut. He eyes stayed open. "Jun! Wake up!" Sasuke refused to Believe that she was.. gone. "Jun!" Hinata let her tears fall.

* * *

Kagome eagerly opened the door. It was Hinata who first came in.

"Kagome-chan..."

"Hinata what.. happened? Did you find her?" Hinata said nothing but stepped out of the way. Sasuke stood with her daughters body close. She was covered in blood. Dead. "Jun.." Sasuke walked in and set her on the kitchen table. Kagome checked her vitals. Nothing.

"How did.." Tears welled in her eyes... "She can't be dead.. No.." Kagome remembered this morning her rushing out the door. Her smile. She can't be dead. The tears spilled over and she broke down.

Kagome usually kept a strong face. Seeing her breakdown, was not something she does. Hinata let her own tears fall as she comforted her friend.

Sasuke.. all he thought about was the pain and anger. Who did this? Why?

* * *

I dont like how this came out but i cant put it in a different form. It was ookayy...

What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three :D

* * *

She cried.

That's just it.

The funeral was a few days ago, but she sat in front of her grave stone, crying. Her other five children sat in the house going on with their lives. Her two youngest children Ling and Kage, still held their smiles, thinking that Jun was on vacation. She couldn't help but let them think that not wanting to sadden them.

Jin stayed locked in his room. Trained and did his missions as he was told, but kept quiet.

Taro and Hotaru, smiled and prayed at the grave stone and moved on as well. Remembering and honoring their older sister, who they loved very much.

She wish she could say the same for Sasuke. He was in the same state as his older son. He didn't talk and when he would, his words were harsh and filled with pain. Sometimes he would stand at Jun's grave like Kakashi would watch the memorial stone.

Other than that, the Uchiha manor was the same.

Or she thought.

* * *

"Mommy!"

Ling ran to her as she closed her big book. She smiled at her when she climbed into her lap.

"Mommy! I saw her!" Ling exclaimed with her hands.

"Who baby?" Kagome furrowed her eye brows.

"Jun," Ling laughed. "She came into my room and told me that she won't ever leave me behind!"

Kagome had to smile at her young daughters actions and story. She had no doubt that she saw her though. Ling was more intoned with her miko abilities than anyone in the family. "That's great honey! Tell her I said hello.." Her daughter nodded and ran back to the back of the house. Kagome sighed and put her book away walking to her bedroom. She hasn't seen Sasuke all day, it was like that a lot now. He would leave, and then come home late.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to find him laying sitting on the bed covering his face with his hands and clutching his hair. She walked over to him, after she closed the door, worried when he didn't look at her like usual.

"Sasuke?" She whispered. His head moved from side to side slowly. He raise hi head and she was hurt to see, his eyes were pain filled again. His mouth scrunched up in a painful frown. Kagome stood straight when he rose from his sitting position and looked down at her.

"Kagome.." Like she said before, his voice was always harsh and full of pain. "She's gone..."

Kagome launched at him and hugged his waist closely. "Sasuke, She's happy now. She's free." She felt him hug her closely as well, his small cries were heard only by her. "I miss her too."

Hotaru looked through the door and let her own tears fall, closing the door slowly. She turned to her brother. "They miss her. A lot."

Taro nodded. "Jun. I wonder what happened to her?" He whispered.

* * *

He went to the basement of his home smirking at the people knelled before him.

"Master."

They greeted. He smirked. It was a good idea to capture these bodies, but he lost his last body, but he'll get it back soon enough. He stood in front of the four figures smirking. Over the last years he's been plotting to make her miserable. She escaped him once and never came back. But now that he's found her, and plus she had a new family, he wanted to make her life as miserable as possible before he killed her.

"Come forth Inuyasha."

The white haired half demon stepped up. His golden eyes void of anything, but obedience. "Yes?"

"It's your time. The Uchiha is neglecting her, now it's time for you to move in. Succeed."

Inuyasha nodded. As He snapped his fingers, Inuyasha's appearance changed. He smirked, as did Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome walked down the market with a basket of fruit.

"Mom can I have some pocky?" Ling asked pointing. Kagome smiled and nodded. Ling ran to go get her Pocky, as Kage brought back some chocolate. Unlike his father, Kage loved sweets. Kagome smiled as she looked down to her daughter put the pocky in her basket. Kagome looked back up only to bump into someone. She felt herself lose her balance but before she could fall, arms grabbed her.

"Oh! I'm sorry miss!"

Kagome looked and gaped. This man. He had long black hair and gold eyes. That familiar voice and and style.

"Inuyasha..." She said.

"Uhm, no Yama.." He let her go when she snapped out of her trance.

"I'm sorry i bumped into you, I wasn't-"

"No it's cool." The man smirked that familiar smirk that made her heart flutter with happiness. "Your Kagome Higurashi right?"

"Well Uchiha.." She said.

"Yeah. You look like the type that hate formalities like Uchiha-san." He joked. Kagome smiled. Same old sarcastic Inuyasha.

"I actually kind of like the formalities but I do get tired of it." They laughed.

"Mom.." Kagome looked down at her son.

"I'll see you some time Kagome." Yama said smiling.

"Yeah." She smiled back as he left. She smiled so brightly, Maybe this was an alternative Inuyasha or something.

"Mom!" Ling said whining.

"Yes honey?"

"You said we have to be home before dad gets home!"

"Right!" they hurried with the rest of the shopping.

**TBC**

**What does Yama, or Inuyasha have planned. And who is this mysterious figure :O**

Reviews required: 6 or up


	4. Chapter 4

Another Chapter... **:D**

* * *

The oldest Uchiha heir stared out his window. The breeze blowing his bangs to the side. The feeling boiling in his stomach was strong. He missed his sister, his _twin _sister. She was gone, dead. Everyday he would blame himself. He should have stayed with her until she was finished with what she had to do. Wet, hot tears brimmed his eyes. He furiously wiped them away, before they could spill.

"Come in."

He wondered who would knock at his door at ten o'clock at night.

"Jin,"

Oh, It was mom. He turned from the window and saw not only his mom, but his dad as well. Mom held a worried smile and dad was as emotionless as ever. But his eyes did hold slight concern, and annoyance.

"Yes Ma'am."

No matter how old he gets he will always respect his mother. He was taught better. His mom sat on the bed as his Father stood. "Your Father and I think that it's best for you to see a therapist."

What?

"Mom, I don't think so." He replied. He was fourteen, he didn't need a therapist.

Sasuke watched his elder son, refuse to do so. He had told Kagome earlier seeing a therapist wouldn't help. She colorfully argued, saying he needed it. Jin was the only one in the family that still held onto Jun, no matter how long shes been gone. Sasuke had to admit he was worried about his older sons health. He would sit in his room all day. Only leaving for missions and to train. At dinner, they couldn't even give him a knife. Kagome flipped out, when Sasuke had found out Jin would cut himself every night.

"Jin-"

"No! I refuse! I can do this on my own!" Jin's voice raised at her.

"Jin." Sasuke started sternly. "Don't raise your voice at you mother."

He bowed his head. "Gomen."

"Jin, please. Give it a try." Kagome said, standing. Jin gave a nod as his mother walked out. Wondering why his dad decided to stay.

Sasuke has had six kids. One my have passed, but he's learned he has to raise two more young ones, and keep the middle aged ones in control. But now he had to deal with his eldest, the one that was suffering the most. He acted this same way when Jun had died.

Safe to say, he's let her go.

She was free.

But Jin didn't believe that. "Jin, the past is the past." Sasuke started. Jin stared out the window not replying. "Jun is free. She's happy, now. she wouldn't want you like this."

Jin bottom lip trembled slightly. "I know dad. But, I can't let her go. She's my sister."

"She will always be your sister. Let her go." Sasuke said quietly, and then turned to walk out.

"Thanks, dad."

"Hn." Sasuke walked out without another word.

"How did it go?" His wife asked him outside the door.

"He should be fine." Kagome nodded, with a small smile. Sasuke took her left hand and lead her to bed. Hoping everything would be alright from now on.

_Next Scene_

"By mom!" Hotaru waved to her mom from the door. She and her twin Taro were going to meet with their sensei's for the first time.

"Be safe!"

Kagome smiled and waved. Hotaru and Taro walked past Jun's grave and silently prayed. Kagome walked back into the house. Ling and Kage were at pre-school, Her chores were finished.

She closed the door and saw her husband dressed into his Anbu uniform. "Sasuke?" He took off his mask and walked up to her. "I'll be back around tomorrow.."

"What's the mission?"

"Classified."

"And your just now telling me about this?" Kagome couldn't believe this. Any time he had a mission like this, he would tell her ahead of time. But now he was taking off, and just now letting her know.

"Kagome-"

"Just go."

Kagome walked past him, to the back of the house.

Sasuke couldn't find the strength to bring her back to him. He placed back on his mask in a bad mood and vanished from his spot, reappearing at the village gates.

Kagome sat in Jun's room looking out of her window._ 'Sasuke...'_ He went to far this time. Ever since Jun died he's been so distant from their family. And now he's completely neglecting them, and more importantly her.

_"Mom..."_

She looked up and turned. Nothing. She smiled as she saw a picture in the corner of the room.

It was a picture of Jun, Jin, Hotaru, Taro, Ling and Kage, when they were children. She looked into the eyes of Jun's and smiled even more.

_"Mom.."_

_"Come on Jun!"_

_"Alright.." the oldest Uchiha took hold of her youngest brother as her brother took the younger sister. The two other twins placed themselves in front of them as their mother held the camera and father held her by the waist smirking. _

_"Smile!" The six children smiled as the camera flashed their picture._

"Is any one home?"

She snapped out of her memories as she exited the room and jogged to the door. Wondering who could that be.

"Yes," Surprising she saw Yama standing there. In a black shirt and black pants, smiling.

"Hey!"

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you again, you just seem so familiar." Kagome smiled more brightly. Maybe he was remembering her.

"Must be some coincidence.." She said smiling.

"Yeah.. So you want to grab something to eat?" He asked, with a hope in his eyes.

"Yama... I'm married.."

"Oh I know! Just as friends." He tried again. Kagome giggled and nodded. "Sure, Wait here," She went back into the house and gathered her keys and purse. Yama watched this with dark eyes.

_'She abandoned us, and had a family, while I waited for her.. I'll make her pay..'_ His eyes lost the darkness as Kagome walked back out, closing the door. "Okay, let's go."

Yama nodded and they walked side by side to the market.

_Next Scene_

"...And my friends says, 'What's a fatty?' And then he's like, 'One of Houshi's girlfriends'."

They laughed at the funny joke. Kagome hasn't felt this good, since she and Sasuke were.. well happy. They had finished eating hours ago and were walking down the road to the Mansion. Kagome looked at the sun and smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry, I have to go. My kids should be getting home soon."

"Ah no problem. thanks for having lunch with me." He smirked. Kagome nodded and waved as she ran toward her house. Yama watched her leave and smirked evilly.

"Just you wait Kagome, you will be mine." He too disappeared, in a dark smoke.

Hotaru watched him leave with those last words. Her eyes widened. She was walking alone from school, when she saw her mother with that strange man. She followed them, wondering who he was. Her senses tingling. She had a bad feeling about him.

_'I have to tell dad about this..' _She ran out form behind the wall and toward the house.

"Mom!" Jin said. "Where have you been?" Ling and Kage sat at the table eating the dinner that Jin, surprisingly made.

"I'm sorry, I went out and lost track of time." She kissed the top of the youngest foreheads. "How was school today?"

"Awesome, I got to throw knives today!" Ling exclaimed.

"Already? your only five years old."

"Yeah, but the teacher moved me up one whole level!" Ling said putting up one finger. Kagome smiled as her eyes twinkled. "That's great honey! I'm so proud!"

"I'm home!" Taro walked in Hotaru behind him.

"Welcome home."

"Mom where's dad?" Hotaru asked, eyeing her.

Right, Sasuke... "He left for a mission this morning, he'll be back tomorrow.."

Hotaru bit her lip. What a good time for dad not to be here. She was prepared to walk back to her room. "Hotaru aren't you going to eat?"

"No, I'm good for tonight." She walked to her room.

Kagome blinked but didn't question her. She wasn't hungry, she wasn't hungry.

_With Hotaru_

She watched the sun fully disappear behind the horizon. _'That guy..'_ Yama's face flashed in her head. _'I don't trust him.' _She got up from her bed and jumped out her window onto the ground. She looked around and started toward the forest close by. Where Jun was buried. Her senses tingled as she got closer.

She came to a stop and approached her grave and sat down in front of it. _'Jun.. what would you do..' _She looked to the darkening sky. _'Dads.. gone. He'll be back, but something must have happened between him and mom..'_

If dad was here he would kill her for going out without anyone knowing.

_With Sasuke._

He ran with his small team back to the village. Apparently four unknown ninja had broken into the Konoha files and stole information on his family. His childrens records and Kagome histories. He was ordered to investigate this and search the surrounding areas for anything.

They found nothing.

"Sasuke, focus!"

He bit his lip under his mask. He's been distracted since this morning. Mad, that Kagome got so angry at him. He shrugged it off but it soon came back, annoying him. _'It's not like I haven't done this before...'_ But then again, he would always tell he before he took off...

_'Dammit!'_ He cursed his stupidity..

The village gates coming into view, he let out a quiet sigh. He was home earlier than expected.

_Next Scene_

"Mom! I'm going to be home late tonight! Naruto-dono wants to see me in his office!" Jin said.

"Alright be safe!" Once again her children were off into their lives. Ling and Kage getting walked to school by their oldest brother as Hotaru and Taro had a day off.

"Kagome!"

She turned to the left and saw Yama waving and walking toward the door. She smiled, "Hey!"

"How are you?"

"Fine, come in," He walked in as Kagome closed the door. Yama looked down the hall to see Hotaru starring at him like when a ghost would stare at a living person. Yama eyed the girl as she walked back into her room, breaking the eye contact. _'She looks just like her...'_

"Was that Hotaru? Oh I'm sorry, that was my second daughter."

Yama nodded as they went into the kitchen. Kagome pouring him some coffee. "So what brings you here today?" She smiled.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you again," He smiled. Kagome shook her head laughing.

Taro walked into the kitchen and starred at the man in the chair. "Who are you?" Hotaru just finished telling him about this man. And Taro didn't like it.

"Taro be respectful, please." Kagome frowned. Taro hned as Yama smiled.

"I'm Yama, And you."

"Taro.." He walked out not engaging anymore conversation. Kagome blinked. "I'm sorry about that.."

"Nah it's cool."

"I'll get it!" Hotaru ran past the kitchen to the front door. Relived when she saw her dad there. "Hotaru."

"Dad." She hugged him, "Dad, I have something to tell you.."

"Alright just wait till we get inside." She realised him as she let him in and closed the door. Sasuke, looked around the house when he heard another voice. A mans voice.

Kagome laughed at the statement Yama made. "Hotaru, who was at the door?" Her smile faded when she saw Sasuke walk in the door way. He glanced at the man in the chair and turn his gaze to her. "Sasuke," Yama turned in his seat and ,unnoticed by Kagome, smirked at Sasuke. His gaze hardened at him.

"Who are you?"

The same demeanor as his son. "My my. now I know that Taro is your son." He said only so Sasuke would hear.

"Sasuke, this is Yama. Yama this is my husband Sasuke." Kagome said.

The two men didn't seem to hear her voice, as they continued to glare at each other. Sasuke really didn't like the scene he walked in on, and hated the way this guy looked at him. He gave off a sense of danger, that Sasuke couldn't place. His smirk was evil like, and Kagome didn't even notice.

"Sasuke," He got out of his trance and turned his glare to her. "Your home early."

"Aa." Sasuke didn't engage anymore conversation but walked to the back of the house, Hotaru followed him. "Dad."

Sasuke stopped and turned to his daughter. "That man, Yama. Yesterday he-"

"He was here yesterday?" Sasuke asked with anger.

"No, not here. He and mom were out having lunch I think.."

Sasuke clenched his fists at the info.

_Kitchen_

"I'm sorry about that. I think you should go." Kagome said.

"Don't worry about it.. I'll see you soon?"

Kagome nodded and smiled as he closed the front door. Her smile fading when she turned down the hall. _'Sasuke.. you can be such a jerk sometimes..'_ She opened the door to their room and saw Sasuke looking out the window.

"What was that in there?" Kagome started closing the door. Sasuke didn't reply, but turned his angry gaze at her. Kagome was not affected, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who was that?"

"His name is-"

"I know what his name is!" Sasuke snapped. "Why was he in here?"

Kagome was taken back by his outburst. "Why do you care?" She walked over to Sasuke as he turned his stare away from her. "Sasuke, He's just a friend.."

_'Dad.. That guy is after mom...'_

_'How do you know?'_

_Hotaru sighed. "Yesterday I saw them. When mom left to the house he said straight out, 'Just you wait Kagome, you will be mine.'"_

"Kagome stay away from him."

Kagome flinched back. "Why? He's a good friend!"

"Kagome." Sasuke stood and looked down at her with a hard stare. "Stay. Away. From. Him."

"You have no right." Kagome countered. Sasuke clenched his jaw, "Sasuke, stop this. Stop it! Why are you acting like this!"

Hotaru stood outside her parents door. Biting her lip.

"I'm looking out for you. I don't want to see you with him anymore."

Kagome couldn't help but punch him. Hard. Although she's not a ninja, her punches were solid.

Sasuke didn't flinch when she kept on punching him through tears. She mumbled words like jerk, inconsiderate, dumb ass. When she was finished, he pulled her into an embrace. Kagome rubbed her face in his shirt he changed into. Sasuke was a jerk. A pure jerk.

But for some reason, she loves this jerk.

But she can't leave Yama alone. especially when there could be a chance he was Inuyasha.

"Kagome," Sasuke started. "I'm sorry." He whispered. He had laid them both on the bed. Kagome cuddled to his chest, the tears stopping.

* * *

Hotaru sat at the door still, hate building up for Yama. He had almost driven her parents apart. She had to keep him away from them

"Hotaru..."

She looked up, and saw her Dad looking down a her. How long has she been sitting there. She got up and saw her mom sleep on the bed.

"Dad.." He placed a hand on her head smiling.

"Did you hear all of that?" He asked. Hotaru nodded.

"Dad, do you guys still love each other?"

"Of course."

Hotaru looked up and smiled at her Dads smirk. "Don't worry dad I'll keep him away from us. You'll see." She gave him one last hug and ran off to her room. Sasuke blinked and his eyes softened slightly.

_'I won't let him break us apart.' _

_**TBC**  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Wow O.o Its been forever sine i updated here and to be honest I haven't had any inspiration to continue this story and I've never put a story on Hiatus i just think that's rude to you readers. I am going to continue this but im going to say its gonna be half-hearted written

**Warning:** Half-hearted written

**Real warning:** Some surprises hidden here and there :P

* * *

Sasuke groaned slightly as the sun peeked through the curtains of his bedroom. He turned over with a grunt, oh how he was not a morning person. When he turned he found his face buried in raven locks. He unconsciously breathed in the scent of apple shampoo and fresh lilies.

He smirked as he felt his wife turn to face him. Her eyes were half closed as she gave a small smile.

"Good morning..." She yawned.

He planted a kiss on her forehead, "Morning," It was the weekend. The kids should be in their rooms sleeping in, at that he glanced at the time

_7:55 am_

Kagome followed his gaze to the clock, then her eyes widened a bit. She rose in a sitting position and yawned really loudly, "I slept in," she started

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he got out of bed

Kagome froze for a split second then relaxed as she got out of bed. Sasuke turned to her with a sly smirk on his face, she must not realize shes naked.. But by judging how she returned his sly smirk, she knew. He let out a chuckle, then headed toward the bathroom.

Kagome walked toward the dresser in the corner and pulled out a shirt and some pajama pants and exited the room, _'I wonder what today is going to bring,'_

_Next Scene_

"Daddy!"

As Sasuke entered the living room he was tackled by his younger daughter Ling. He let out a chuckle and picked her up and placed her on his hip, "Good morning tenshi," Ling draped her arms over his neck and kissed his cheek

"Morning Daddy!" She exclaimed

Sasuke looked toward the kitchen, surprised to see Hotaru at the stove and not Kagome. Jin, Taro and Kage sat at the table conversing about weapons. Sasuke set Ling down so she could go back to the table where he noticed she brought her two favorite dolls, and started to play with them.

His boys turned to him and nodded him a good morning. After he nodded back he tracked down where Kagome went. He found her in the bathroom and coming toward the kitchen, he turned around as she came from behind him. He raised a brow as she wiped her mouth on a napkin.

She looked to him then smiled, "Hey." He noticed her skin looked more pale then this morning and her voice was strained, "Whats wrong?" She raised a brow at his raised brow.

"Shouldn't I ask you that?"

Kagome pouted her top lip in thought, "I really can't explain it, when I put the Ongiri on I got a wave of nausea," She started as she walked past him toward the fridge. She pulled out the cartoon of milk and checked the date

It wasn't expired. So it couldn't be the milk she drank this morning...

The older three children turned to their parents conversation in interest. Jin who looked from his father to mother scanned over his mothers body, again she was pale and her voice was still hoarse. Being the smart child that he was he activated his Sharingan (which he received at 13 years old) and scanned over her body again.

Her usual pink system was concentrated on one spot.

He blinked his blood limit away and froze in shock

Sasuke looked toward his eldest son and noticed his Sharingan focused on his mother, then deactivated it in shock.

Sasuke copied his sons actions as Kagome faced him with a raised brow

"Sasuke? Whats wrong?"

His Sharingan deactivated

His mouth went dry

"Kagome.." He started

"Whats wrong?" She was worried now, he looked like he saw a ghost!

"Mom," Jin started

"Your pregnant."

**TBC**

SOOOO Kagome is pregant again? How will Yama take this, and whats Sasukes **REAL** reaction, review to find out :P


End file.
